Like Father Like Daughter
by SnowyWolfGirl56
Summary: When a beautiful but heartbroken Dodge Viper breaks down in front of Radiator Springs, Doc immediately takes her in. But Sheriff knows that Doc once had a lover and when he sees how much Doc and the girl look alike, and how she is a natural in dirt racing a single question bores into his mind: Could this be the daughter of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet? Doc&OC father/daughter moments
1. Prologue: His name was Hudson

**Hi y'all! I was just watching cars the other day and I was reading some cool Cars fanfics about Doc Hudson, and then I was just looking through my documents like at midnight when I found THIS. So I thought, why not? I wrote this like, two years ago but completely I forgot about it, so now I'm gonna continue it! Lol, I was so mad when Doc was not included in Cars 2. I understand that Pixar was paying tribute to Paul Newman (the voice of Doc), but I refused to watch the second movie again afterwards. XD**

**Anywhoo, I do not own Cars or any of the recognizable characters! I only have two OCs for this story so far, which are the two in this ****Prologue.**

**Onward to the story!**

Prologue: His name was Hudson

_There in a hospital bed, sick and close to death, stood an old black Dodge Dart. Her poor frame shook violently with each cough, and her raspy breathing became weaker and weaker. Next to her, pacing back in forth with worry is her beautiful daughter, a green and black Dodge Viper._

_"No, Mother don't leave me!" The Viper begged her mother. The Dart curved her lips into a small smile and reached her tire out to touch her daughter's fender. "Do not be afraid my darling. I will never leave you. Ever…"_

_Her body shook once again with coughs and the Viper felt tears running down the sides of her hood. Her mother looked straight into her eyes, which were full of pain but determination. The Viper took in a shaky breath, "Mother?"_

_"Yes, my beautiful girl..."_

_"Can I ask you some questions?" She could hardly choke out the question through her sobs._

_"Anything honey." Once again she coughed and the Viper tried her best to calm down and ask for answers she wanted to hear her entire life. "Tell me about my father. What did he look like? How did you meet? What type of car was he?"_

_The Dart closed her eyes and instantly her mind was filled with long ago memories. Her daughter nuzzled her softly, her body also shaking with sobs. "I want to know now, Mother. Why won't you ever tell me about him?"_

_The mother felt her own eyes water with tears seeing her daughter like this. Not only that, but also the memories of her and _him_…. "Your father…was very handsome. He was a racer and very good at it…."_

_More coughing… "You always tell me that…but I want to know more!" The Viper wailed between her tears. The Dart could hardly breathe now. She could feel her engine giving out on her…. "He…"_

_"Mother? Mother! Please tell me something! Please!" But she knew it was no use. Her mother was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do is watch her mother die in front of her…but then….._

_"His….his name…was…..Hudson"_

I know I know I'm a real bitch for ending it like that. I'm gonna admit I got lazy. XD

Who were these two cars? What happened to the mother? And more importantly….what does Hudson have to do with these two (if you didn't figure that out by now…well I don't know what to tell you)? And what about the Viper? Well don't worry I will post the chapter soon. Hopefully some of your questions will be answered. :3

Please Please review! There's nothing wrong with giving your opinion on the prologue! It makes me happy! :D


	2. Ch 1: Into Town

**Well, hi again! Yay, I got the actual chapter up! Hopefully everything kinda makes sense now? Just maybe? :3**

**I do not own Cars or any of the recognizable characters! I only own Servina and her long gone mother!**

**DancingKitKat: ****Thank you for the fast review! You know what, I think I read that story sometime last week. It sounds very familiar. I'm glad that I'm not the only one mourning Doc in the second movie. :(**

**Now, onwards to the story!**

Chapter 1: Into Town

She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't, the pain was too much for her. Driving into a busy highway in Arizona was a black and green Dodge Viper. Tears soaked the sides of her hood, and her axels ached from driving so much. Her broken heart beat painfully as she kept driving, not caring where she was going.

_Where is there for me to go? My mother is dead, I have no family to rely on, and I have no job, no money, and now no point in being alive! All the world wants is to make me suffer…_

She sobbed, but kept her stinging eyes on the road. It was getting dark but she, of course, could care less. Suddenly, she felt alone as she noticed that there were hardly any cars on the road at all. A few were ahead of her but she couldn't see any behind her with her mirrors. After a few minutes though, she could hear voices behind her. They seemed to be getting closer but she ignored them….until…

"Ooh, what do we have here?"

"Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Before she could react she was surrounded by a group of hotrods. They all had fancy engines, plasma pipes and interesting paintjobs. One, a silvery-purple hotrod weaved in front of her and she saw his license plates. _BOOST._

She bit her lip nervously and tried to focus her eyes on the road, but Boost fell in beside her and started to rub against her. "Hey baby, why're you so sad? Wanna have some fun?" He gave her a mischievous smile. The Viper steered away from him and snarled at him, "Don't touch me!"

But when she steered away she just bumped into another hotrod, purple with a green flame paintjob. They all laughed at her and Boost continued to rub on her while she was pressed against the other hotrod. She jerked away from them both and sped up even though it was over the speed limit. At this point, she just wanted to get away from the hotrods who wanted 'to have some fun'.

"Aww, come on baby no need to get cold. It's not every day we come across a hot one right boys?" Boost and the others snickered and continued to chase her. "Just leave me alone! I'm not interested in your fun!" She yelled and without thinking she drove into an exit. She just caught a tiny glimpse of the sign. _Radiation what?_

"Wingo, DJ, Snotrod get her! Don't let her get away!" She screamed as the hotrod with the flame paint, most likely Wingo sped up and made a grab for her. She steered to the right, but Wingo rammed into her and an orange one who she heard sneezing rammed into her other side. The Viper winced as she felt them making dents in her sides and scratching her pretty black and green paint. A blue one with CDs in his back came in front of her and forced her to slow down.

"Let go you freaks! Let me go!" It was more of a plea then a command. Fear showed in her crystal blue eyes and she thrashed between the hotrods but they were far stronger. They all smirked and laughed at the terrified Dodge, and she gave one last wail. "HELP ME!"

"HELP ME!"

The sudden scream jerked an old, 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser awake. "What in the blue blazes?"

The Mercury, known as Sheriff moved from his place behind a big sign and looked down the road. The scream was very distant, but loud enough to wake him. In the far distance he could see headlights, a lot of them._ Something's not right down there…._

He sighed, turned on his siren and made his way toward the commotion. _Sounds like a young lady is in some trouble…_

"Let go I say! Please let me go!" The Viper began to plea, knowing her screams will do no good in the middle of nowhere. She cried out in frustration as they continued to rub on her and flirt with her. After about ten long minutes they all saw lights miles ahead of them. The hotrods went to a complete stop, forcing the Viper to do so as well. She hesitantly looked at Boost, who was on the right side of her. His eyes were wide, and fixed directly on the lights ahead. Suddenly….

"Yo, Boost it's the Sheriff!"

"Not that guy again! He's freaking scary!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"What about the chick?"

"Forget her! Let's go before he gets us again, yo!"

The Viper screamed as the boys' tires screeched on the road and made huge U-turns. Not caring about her anymore, they charged right past her, ramming into her until she was knocked into the ditch. She winced, but thankful that the boys finally left her alone.

"Wait a minute, the Sheriff? Where there's a sheriff, there's a town and where there is a town there is gas for me to get out of here!" She said to herself. She rolled out of the ditch and sped as fast as her battered frame would let her._ Pop, pop._ Her engine stuttered with emptiness, out of gas. "Oh, no! No, no, no! I'm out of gas! How could I be out of gas?!"

"Maybe that's because you haven't filled up in a while."

The Viper jumped, and looked up to see a black and white 1949 Mercury. _The Sheriff, I'm guessing._

She was going to speak but he rolled past her and watched the retreating lights of the hotrods slowly fade into the dark night. He scowled and muttered something she didn't catch and rolled beside her. "You alright, little lady? They kinda beat you up didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did…..they wouldn't leave me alone on the interstate and then they attacked me when I drove onto this road and I screamed for help…"

"I heard. I know about those damned hotrods, always looking for trouble." His gaze softened, "I am sorry about that. You look pretty beat up, so why don't we get ya to town? Doc can fix you up and Flo will get ya something to drink."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes please…thank you sir. How could I repay you?" She grunted painfully when Sheriff moved behind her and began to push her.

"No need to repay me Miss. I'm just doing my duty." He smiled at his statement. A sudden thought popped into his head._ Those eyes...crystal blue just like Doc..._ He pushed the thought away. _There are many other cars with blue eyes, what am I thinking?_ They rolled on in silence for a while and soon the town was in view. It looked rather small, but she could see it was busy, cars were moving about everywhere.

"Servina." The Viper finally said, breaking the silence.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Servina. Servina Maria Beindauda."

"Well, that's a nice name. Has a nice ring to it."

Servina smiled, "Thank you, I thought it was a strange name but everyone says it's a pretty name."

"It is, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." Sheriff said in a warm tone. He smiled…._it is a pretty name._ "So where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Servina frowned, "Virginia."

"_VIRGINIA_?"

She laughed weakly at the Mercury's reaction. "Yeah, quite a drive isn't it?"

"Well I'll say! What made ya drive all the way to Arizona?"

Servina instantly felt tears well up in her eyes. The Sheriff frowned when he noticed her hesitation. "My apologies, it's not my business. I didn't mean to upset ya."

"No, no it's okay." Servina took in a small breath, "I ran away…" Sheriff blinked, "You ran away?"

"Mm hmm."

"…Were your parents…?"

"Oh no, my mother died and I never knew my father. I ran away because my mother's death was…_is_ too much for me. I don't know what to do without her…I miss her…" She struggled to hold back a sob. She remembered seeing her mother on that hospital bed, coughing, _dying_.

Sheriff felt her body shake, and he knew she was trying not to cry. _The poor girl, I remember when my mother passed away…_

"I know how it feels. I lost my mother when I was young too. You wanna know what kept me going, though?"

Servina let out a sob, "W-what?"

"I know she is watching over me. I know she never left me. That's what kept me going." Sheriff frowned, remembering how depressed he was when both his parents passed. He and his little brother were left with his older sister to care for them until they reached their twenties.

_I know she is watching over me. I know she never left me._ Sheriff's words echoed into her mind. She looked up into the sky, where the stars shone brightly against the night. _Mother, are you watching over me now?_

**End of Chapter one**

**So, how was that? Yeah, yeah another bad ending I know but at least I wrote a whole chapter in one day so be happy. XD**

**By the way, Servina's last name is pronounced BIN-DAW-DUH. Lol, I don't know where the names cam from but it just popped into my head while I was typing. XD**

**I dunno when the next chapter will come out. Maybe this week, maybe the next. We'll see! :3**

**Please, please review! It makes me happy and inspires me to keep writing! :D**


	3. Ch 2: Meet The Family!

**Hey, hey, hey I'm in an updating spree! Lol, I'm updating twice as fast as I thought I would have. I might finish this whole story in one month if I keep this up. Then again, that depends on how many chapters I plan on adding…**

**Anyways, I do not own Cars or any of the recognizable characters! Servina is the only one I own, along with her mother.**

**DancingKitKat:**** Thanks so much for the review, and YES I did read that story. I love the humor you put in it, and even though I don't like humanized car fanfics that one was really funny and cool to read. You go girl!**

**Black'Blade: Yay, I'm glad I got ya hooked into the story. Now I just gotta reel you in and make sure I don't let ya get away from it. XD****  
**

**Now that I got that outta the way, onward to the story! :3**

**Chapter 2: Meet The Family!**

_"No, Mother don't leave me!" The Viper begged her mother. The Dart curved her lips into a small smile and reached her tire out to touch her daughter's fender. "Do not be afraid my darling. I will never leave you. Ever…"_

_"I want to know now, Mother. Why won't you ever tell me about him?"_

_"Your father…was very handsome. He was a racer and very good at it…."_

_"You always tell me that…but I want to know more!"_

_"His….his name…was…..Hudson"_

….

"MOTHER!"

Servina screamed herself awake. She took several deep breaths, and felt tears run down the sides of her hood as the terrible memory echoed in her mind. After a couple minutes of deep breathing the Dodge Viper calmed down and began to observe her surroundings. She noticed she was on a lift, and she seemed to be in what looks like a clinic. The floor was nicely cleaned and shiny, reflecting everything inside the room. Around her, the white walls and counters had different tools, some car parts, and there was a monitor connected to her undercarriage that monitored her breathing. She shifted rather uncomfortably on the lift, feeling utterly lost. Then, the events of last night filled her head and she thought she had an idea where she was. _This must be Mr. Doc's clinic. The Sheriff said he was gonna fix me up._

Just then, her eyes lay on a mirror a little ways in front of her and she gasped. A battered Dodge Viper was staring back at her. The black paintjob with pretty green stripes was scraped off in many places, revealing an ugly gray metal color. Her sides were horribly dented and her damaged metal fenders stuck out in awkward positions. Her tires were removed, and one of her axles hung at a disgusting looking angle. _It must be broken_, she thought. _What did they do to me?_ Her mind drifted back to the hotrods who assaulted her the other night. She couldn't believe she was looking at herself. This big, ugly piece of scrap metal…..was _her._

She suddenly heard voices, and the double doors of the clinic swung open. She quickly shut her eyes and did her best to pretend that she was asleep. They were two cars, both male and one voice was easily recognizable. It was the gruff voice of the Sheriff, and the other was someone she didn't recognize. The voice also sounded old and was a bit gravelly, but wise. Strangely, this new voice was soothing to Servina. She kept her eyes shut and breathed slowly as she listened to them speak.

"You found her….like this last night?" It was the old gravelly voice.

"Yes, and I know who was responsible. It was those stupid hotrods. You know? Boost, Wingo and them? They were running for the hills when I came."

"So it was not an accident?"

"No, it was assault from what she told me. Perhaps she can tell you more when she wakes up."

"Hmph, but what would a Viper be doing here in Arizona? These cars are usually in cities living in the fast lane."

"She said she ran away. Her mother died and not knowing her father, she fled and drove all the way here from Virginia."

There was a short pause, then, "She came from Virginia?! I mean, I know Sally drove all the way from California nonstop…..but from _Virginia?_ I'm surprised the little lady didn't blow her engine from driving so far."

"My same reaction, and since she can drive so far and so much she obviously has quite a powerful engine."

The gravelly voice sighed, and Servina heard tires rolling closer to her. She knew that this car was looking straight at her. "Why don't you go and get something from Flo's Sheriff? Thank you for the help, but I can take it from here."

"Whatever ya say, Doc. If you need any help with anything you know where to find me."

"Behind the sign, snoring?" The voice chuckled. It was more of a statement then a question. Servina heard the Sheriff mumble something and then she heard him leave, the double doors closing with a quiet bang. Now she was left alone with…Doc. She was debating whether to open her eyes or not. She didn't know this car.

"You can open your eyes now, ma'am." The voice said with a slight chuckle.

She froze, he knew she was faking? Perhaps she was twitching too much and he noticed. After a minute she slowly opened her eyes to see an old, cobalt blue Hudson Hornet. His expression was blank and unreadable but his crystal blue eyes were kind and reassuring. Servina bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to say. She shifted in the lift again, and finally the old Hornet smiled. "Good morning ma'am. How are ya feelin'? Any aches or pains? Trouble breathing or hoodache?"

"No, I'm fi- actually I do have a slight hoodache. W-where am I?" She looked around again, trying to find anything that might answer her question. The Hornet rolled underneath her and pressed a button to make the lift go down. She watched as he began to work on something on the counter. "You're in Radiator Springs, Miss. A town located at the very center of Route 66 and racing headquarters to Lightnin' McQueen." He came back with a small can of oil and pushed it to her lips. "Here, drink this. It has medicine in it to help that hoodache. Don't worry you shouldn't be able to taste it."

"Thank you, sir." Servina replied and began to drink the medicated oil. Thankfully, the Hornet was right and she couldn't taste any nasty medicine but her hoodache disappeared within seconds. Then she froze, "Lightning McQueen? Hey, I love watching the races!"

Doc, who was laying out tools on the floor, looked up and raised his eyebrows **(A/N: Eye frames, whatever! Just go with it!).** He shifted on his tires and looked straight at her. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes! I love watching the races, they're so fascinating! Especially the dirt tracks!"

Doc hesitated, "You watch dirt track racing?"

Servina grinned, "Well, I watch the Piston races too but the dirt ones are my favorite…."

She trailed off as something clicked into her mind. _Radiator Springs…..racing headquarters…..Lightning McQueen….that means if he trains here then his crew chief is here….…And his crew chief is the-_

"The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Doc jumped at the sudden exclamation. Servina's eyes widened when she realized that she voiced her thoughts. "S-sorry I didn't mean to yell…" She trailed off again as she caught a glimpse of orange and yellow on the Hornet's sides. She leaned to one side and tried to read the words painted on the doctor's sides.

"Well for someone who watches the races so much, I am surprised that you haven't figured out who I am by now." Doc's lips curved into a smile and he rolled to one side to let the Viper get a better view. Sure enough in yellow words outlined in orange, was the name of the old racing legend. _Fabulous Hudson Hornet._

Servina's jaw practically dropped to the ground. She didn't know what to say, but after a moment her voice came back to her, "W-wow, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet! It's such a pleasure to meet you! Never in my life had I thought I would come face to face to a famous racing legend!" she paused, then added, "I'm sorry sir, and I probably sound like an overexcited fan girl right now…"

"No, it is fine but please do stop with the sirs. You can just call me Doc." He smiled and continued to sort out some tools on the floor. "Well now I should get started on those dents. Ever since they saw Sheriff push you in, the townsfolk are very excited to meet you."

Servina smiled brightly, and for the first time she finally felt a little happiness beat into her heart, "Well if they're as kind as you and Sheriff are, then I'm just as excited to meet them."

…...

Later that day:

…...

"There, how does that feel? Any better?" Doc backed away from his patient, sweat dripped around his frame and hood (A/N: Do cars sweat? Oh well, just go with it!) And his hood had a few oil stains. Servina rolled her repaired axle painlessly and smiled. "That feels much better! It doesn't hurt anymore either."

Doc smiled as well, "That's good. It wasn't broken, just dislocated. If it was broken then I would've had to remove it completely and replace it."

"Well thank goodness I didn't break it. Will I be able to get out of the clinic soon?" Doc didn't need to speak; the face he made answered for him. The Dodge Viper sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, I just don't like being cooped up in a room for hours…"

Doc frowned and examined her slowly. He had fixed a lot of her dents on her fenders. He also fixed the major dents on her sides, she looked far better than when she first came in. Now only minor dents were visible on her and she finally started to look like herself. Doc had to admit, she was a very beautiful young lady **(A/N: Lol Shaddup…Doc is no pervert. XD**).

"Can I at least see myself?" Servina looked back at Doc, her crystal blue eyes meeting his._ His crystal blue eyes._

She wanted to see herself as Doc worked on her, but he refused simply because he didn't want her to be upset by seeing how bad she looked. Little did he know, she already saw herself and every time she asked how she looked he said, "You look stunning" or "Very beautiful."

Doc slowly nodded to the Viper's surprise and he pushed the mirror in front of him for her to see. He watched her face fall as she examined herself, "I do look stunning don't I? I'm sure I'll catch everyone's attention if I came out right now." There was clearly sarcasm in her voice and she smiled weakly. Doc finally sighed and returned the mirror to its original place at the back of the room. _Well… she took that better than I expected…_

Suddenly she giggled, causing Doc to turn around and faced her confusingly. "And what is so funny all of the sudden?" Servina struggled to stifle her laughter, "Well someone is hungry it seems!"

Doc blinked, "Scuse' me?" But as if to answer his question his tank rumbled rather loudly. Realization hit him like a blow when he couldn't remember the last time he ate. His eyes widened in embarrassment and his hood was hot with a slight blush. "…Oh dear me, I guess you're right…"

"I'd better stop by Flo's and get something" He smiled, "I can get rather moody if I go too long without a meal. Would you like something Miss?"

"Yes, I'd like a can please, doesn't matter what you bring. I'm not a picky eater." She smiled, but then she added, "Wait, didn't I tell you my name?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh! My apologies, my name is Servina."

"Servina? That is a pretty name." Doc smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Servina Maria Beindauda is my full name."

Doc hesitated and his mouth parted slightly, there was a strange emotion in his eyes. Servina raised a frame, but Doc blinked a few times and the strange emotion was gone. "Well…it's nice to finally know your name. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to drink…." He trailed off when he saw her downcast face. With a thoughtful look he gazed at her tires. They were a bit flat and torn up but any car could still move with them.

_Well…I fixed her axle and most of her dents…_

…..

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to get out today?"

"Well I changed my mind since I fixed your axle. I could tell that you didn't look too thrilled about being alone in there- Hey, hey! Not so fast, you just got out of the clinic!" Doc yelled as the excited Dodge burst through the double doors. She instantly stopped and turned around to face him. "Sorry, it just feels great to finally get back on my tires! Thank you for taking me out with you, I can't wait to meet the townsfolk! They seem so nice!"

Doc chuckled as he watched her drive in circles in front of his clinic. While he was fixing her dents he described each of the townsfolk. From hippie-boy Fillmore to crazy old Mater to big, shy Red. "Alright, that's enough lollygaggin'! Follow me."

The pretty little Viper was practically bouncing on her front axles as they made their way to Flo's. Servina could see a bunch of cars there in conversation. Suddenly she felt nervous, seeing all of those cars. She stopped bouncing and gently pressed closer to the blue Hornet, looking for comfort. Doc was caught off guard for a second, but he smiled and nudged her with a tire, "Don't worry kid, everyone here is friendly. The only one you should really be concerned about is Mater. Just prepare for him to say something crazy-"

"Well howdy dere Doc! I ain't seen ya all day! How's dat dere gurl you was workin' on?" Someone called from the crowd as the two approached. Everyone at the café paused and laid their eyes on Doc and the newcomer. A rusty tow truck with a goofy smile drove forward and began to run circles around Servina. "Well looky! Ain't she a purdy thang!"

Servina blushed and Doc rolled his eyes, "Mater…"

"Good afternoon Doc!" Everyone said almost at the same time. They all had happy smiles and seemed to have most attention on the Hornet then Servina. She slowly looked at each of the cars. A van with a hippie paintjob, a small Army Van, of course the Sheriff, an old black 1923 Ford Model T, a big red fire truck, Servina's eyes sparkled when she saw an all-too familiar red stock car, and next to him was a pretty baby blue Porsche.

"Aww, poor baby! Look at you, all dented up!" A mint-green 1957 GM Motorama pulled up to Servina and gave her a motherly nudge. She wore a bright smile and held a tray with oil cans. "How could those naughty hotrods do such a thing to such a beautiful young lady?"

"I think that was the problem. They did it because I was pretty." Servina smiled, "Hi, my name's Servina."

"What a lovely name! I'm Flo, owner of this café. Are you hungry, darling? What can I get ya?" She smiled even wider, causing Servina to as well. She liked this woman and her southern accent.

"Oh, come in, come in! Come join the others, make yourself comfortable! Everyone's friendly this morning." Before she knew it, she was pushed from Doc's side, who was busy talking to Sheriff. Flo pushed her into the center of the café and nodded towards the van and army van. "Those two are Sarge and Fillmore. The two fight all the time and it drives me crazy sometimes! But don't worry they only snap at each other." Then she pointed her tire towards the fire truck and the old Ford T Model. If Servina had to guess she would think that the old woman was older then Doc and Sheriff's ages combined. At least that's what she looks like. "The fire truck is Red, he's a little shy but he loves flowers. Sometimes he likes to give out flowers to travelers or sometimes to us. Lizzie is the lil' old woman. She's a little crazy but we like havin' her around. Her husband Stanley was the founder of this town but sadly he died many years ago." Flo smirked and her voice went down. "Ya know, just between you and I, before Lightnin' came through she mooned over Doc." Flo laughed at the Viper's completely shocked expression.

"Are you serious? She liked Doc?" Servina laughed at the thought of it. _Did Doc know? I wonder how he felt!_

"Oh, yes! It was pretty funny, the crazy woman was always starin' at him ever since he first came to town. She kept givin' me comments on how 'handsome' and 'good lookin' he was. Never thought she was into Hudson Hornets…oh nothin' Doc!" Flo quickly said when Doc looked at them at the mention of his car brand. Servina laughed yet again. She hadn't laughed at all for a long time….it felt good.

Someone pulled up next to the Viper and she looked over to see the baby blue Porsche. Like Flo she wore a friendly smile and bright eyes. "Hello, I see Doc let you out for a little while. My name's Sally and I own the Cozy Cone motel."

"It's nice to meet you Sally. I'm Servina." Servina nodded to her and smiled back. Then, a red stock car and a green 1959 Chevrolet Impala drove forward. She felt excitement creep all over her when her eyes met the racer's.

"Hey, you're that Dodge that came in all beat up aren't you? Doc did a great job, you don't look near as bad as last night. I'd like to introduce myself, but I think you might already know who I am." The red stock car grinned.

"Of course, you're Lightning McQueen! It's so nice to meet you, I love watching the races. You really rock out there." Servina struggled to keep her voice from rising. "Oh, by the way my name's Servina."

"Ooh, look at those pretty blue eyes. Don't worry baby, when you're all fixed up Ramone will paint ya all nice n' pretty again!" The Impala winked, making Servina blush. It took her a second to realize that he talks in third person so she assumed his name was Ramone. Lightning laughed, "Yeah he's pretty good at his body art. I always come to Ramone when I need to spruce up a new look! I'm sure you'll look fantastic when he's finished with you."

Doc drove up beside the rookie, "Well first thing's first I need to fix the rest of her dents. Then we'll worry about a paintjo-"

Lizzie yelled from her spot at the left side of the café, "Hey Doc! Come look at this little lady over here, she has your blue eyes!"

Everyone started looking back and forth at the Hornet and the Viper. Sure enough they had the exact same crystal blue eyes. Doc curled his lip at Lizzie's interruption but he kept his voice calm. "Yes I noticed Lizzie. I'm pretty sure that I am not the only car I the world with blue eyes." He looked back at Servina, and smiled, "It's just another thing we have in common."

"When did we talk about things we have in common?"

"We didn't, but I just saw many other things we have alike while I was fixing you up."

"Like what?"

"Your birth color is cobalt blue."

Servina blinked, as did everyone else. Little did Doc and Servina know, everyone was seeing a strange connection between the two but none of them could quite put their tire on it. "H-how do you know that?"

Doc raised an eye frame in amusement, "I saw another coat of paint beneath the green and black that was scraped off. It was cobalt blue, just like me."

"You were born that color too? I thought it was just a paintjob." _Cool, I have the same natural color than the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!_ Lightning laughed. "Well of course it's his natural color, what else could it be, yellow?"

Doc rolled his eyes, "Yep, it's my natural color too. However what if it was yellow?" He gave the red racer a playful challenging look. The stock car hesitated, "Well I dunno, it's really difficult to picture you in a different color…except for black, I think I could see you in black."

"Well I couldn't, Doc has always been blue." Sheriff objected. "However, am I the only one who thinks Doc could use a hose down?" All eyes were on Doc, who was still sweaty and oil stained. Doc turned and looked at his reflection on Flo's café doors. "Oh yeah, I guess I do. Hey Red, ya mind giving me a quick wash?"

The big fire truck nodded and followed the old Hornet away from the others so he can get sprayed. They went to the edge of the road and Red faced Doc and raised his hose. Servina saw Doc say something and close his eyes, but when Red's hose splashed water on his hood Doc shrieked, "AH! OKAY, OKAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! IT'S COLD!"

The townsfolk laughed, and Red stopped to give Doc some time to recover before spraying him with less pressure. After a few minutes it was over and a soaked but clean Hudson Hornet came back. Servina giggled at his expression. He looked like he just seen a ghost. Red looked down, clearly ashamed of spaying Doc so hard. Doc noticed him and nudged him, "I-it's alright R-red. I know y-you thought I m-meant it w-when I said 'l-let a r-rip'." His gravelly voice stuttered from the cold water that still drenched his hide.

Red nodded and took his place at the back pump. Doc shook his body to get rid of the access water. "S-so, what were we t-talking about?"

Sally huffed when she remembered Lightning's comment earlier, "Ugh, black is such an arrogant color. It has no personality!" then she met Lizzie and Sheriff's gaze. "Err, except for Sheriff since he's a policecar! You too Lizzie." Everyone laughed.

Servina and everyone else continued talking and laughing the rest of the afternoon. Business was unusually slow, so there weren't too many travelers to tend to. The few that came went to get some tires or joined the group with a drink at Flo's before leaving. Soon it became dark and everyone was saying goodnight and going back to their homes. Servina sighed as she watched McQueen drive with Sally to the Cozy Cones. Doc drove next to her and nudged her, "It's about time we get back to the clinic. We were out far longer than what I wanted."

Servina frowned when Doc started to push her forward to his clinic, "Aww, I was looking forward to seeing the rest of the town…"

"Maybe tomorrow kid, I still need to get those little dents fixed. Besides, your headlights aren't working right so even if you could see the town you could get lost." The Viper huffed, "I wouldn't get lost! More like…I wouldn't really know where to go…"

"My dear, that's what 'being lost' means." Doc replied with a laugh. Servina raised her eye frames at his words._ My dear._

…

"Alright I suppose that's enough for tonight. I can finish up the morning." Servina flashed her headlights. They worked perfectly, no dimness or flickering. "Thanks, and I am pretty tired. It's been a long day."

Doc yawned, "Uh huh, and I was the one fixing dents and getting cold water crashed in my face."

"You said 'let a rip'! I would've done the same as Red!" Servina laughed. Doc smiled and raised an eye frame, "Yeah, I bet YOU would. If you were a fire truck, that is."

The Viper snickered and watched the Hornet put tools away and organize some papers on his desk. After a few minutes the clinic looked clean and organized again. "If it's alright with you, you'll have to sleep on that lift. If you don't like that though you can always get a cone over at the Cozy Cone, just ask Sally." Servina was thinking about getting a cone, but then again she like being around the old Hornet. For some reason she felt very comfortable around him.

"I can sleep on the lift." She finally said. She swore she saw his eyes gleam with happiness. _Did he _want_ me to stay with him?_

"Are ya sure?"

"Yep, I'll be alright." She gave him a reassuring smile. Doc nodded, and stretched his front axles forward, "Okay then, if ya need me then I'll be right in the other room. Just holler and I'll be right over." He began to roll away, but before he turned the lights out the Viper spoke.

"…Doc?"

He turned and looked at her, "Hmm?

Servina hesitated and wiggled her front tire for a moment before looking back at him. Their crystal blue eyes locked onto each other. Then the Dodge Viper smiled, "Goodnight."

The Hornet blinked, but he smiled back, "Goodnight Servina."

They locked eyes again for a few seconds until Doc stretched his tire and turned the lights out. Servina watched his outline disappear into his room and shut the door quietly. Servina smiled even wider when she recalled everything that happened today. She met a nice doctor and a nice town, with nice people. Even a celebrity lived here. And not only that, the doctor was a famous legend. She liked Doc. She liked the townsfolk. She liked this town. Servina closed her eyes, and one last thought popped into her mind before sleep took her over.

_…Maybe…just maybe….there really is a place for me in this world._

**End of Chapter**

**Yay, no horrible ending this time! There, you got to see a father/daughter moment. Isn't that cute?:3**

**I gotta admit I couldn't believe this chapter came out so long. I never thought I would type so much. I could've easily split this into two chapters but I decided not to. So be happy. XD**

**I'll update soon, I promise, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND INSPIRES ME TO KEEP WRITING! :D**


	4. Ch 3: Discoveries & Conflicts

**Howdy everyone, I'm back with Chapter 3! I guess it's a little short, but Lightning gets into a lil trouble and then he and Doc talk about Servina. Meanwhile...Sheriff gets a little nosy. XD After that, we run into another twist.**

**DancingKitKat: Takes award, YAYZ YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY BEST FRIEND! -Gives cookie- :3**

**xXBlack'BladeXx:**** Lol, I was stuck on that part, until that just popped into my head and I just had to put it down. XD**

**Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95:**** Yay, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN CARS OR ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS! The only ones I own are Servina and her mother!**

**Now that I got that outta the way…Onwards to the story!**

**Chapter 3: Discoveries & Rising Conflicts**

"Wow…I look just like my old self! If you excuse the paint though…" Looking at herself with a mirror was a beautiful Dodge Viper. It was late morning when the old Hudson Hornet, better known as Doc finished mending her dents. Now she looked great, not a single dent was visible on her hide anymore. She remembered when she first saw herself last morning, broken physically and emotionally. Now she wore a bright smile as she examined her repaired body. Behind her, Doc smiled. He started working on her as soon as they both woke up and got something from Flo's. Only within a couple hours, he finished fixing her dents. Now all she needed was a good paintjob, and new tires. And thank the Lord, we have both…

"Don't worry, you know Ramone will set ya up with a nice paintjob. As for tires, we can count on Luigi and Guido on that."

"Guido and Luigi?" Servina gave Doc a blank expression. That's when it hit him when he remembered that they weren't at Flo's yesterday. "They run the tire store across from Ramone's. I forgot that they didn't show up yesterday….huh, wonder where they were."

"Are they Italian?

"How'd you know that?"

"Their names."

"Oh…" Doc's voice cracked. It took a minute for her to realize he was zoning off. Doc was staring at Servina's reflection with a strange face. It was as if he was trying to figure the world's hardest math problem.

"…I know your mother passed away, Sheriff told me. But where is your father? Don't you think he'd be worried sick that you just disappeared?" Doc slowly said. Servina frowned and she looked at the floor, but when she looked up he was still staring at her reflection. The Viper bit her lip, "I don't know my father. My mother would never tell me about him. All she said was that he was handsome and he was a good rac-"

"Hey Doc!" Mater burst through the double doors, making the two jump.

"McQueen needs ya now, I think he hurted his axle or some-tin…it don't look good. He was racin' over at Willie's Butt when he crashed into dose cactus and when I pulled 'im up his axle was in a weird lookin' position!" Mater finished, he began to pant after saying so much. Doc grumbled and rolled his eyes, but Servina giggled, "Willie's Butt?"

"He means Willie's 'Butte' kid. Stupid hotshot, I TOLD him not to try and practice until I finished with Servina when he's so outta shape…alright take me too him. You can come too." Doc added to the Viper.

…...

"OOOWWWW! DON'T TOUCH IT! IT HURTS!" A red stock car screamed as Doc went to touch the dislocated axle. Servina curled her lip in disgust; the axle was not at a normal position. Even her axle was nowhere near as bad as Lightning's. Doc snarled, "Well calm down, rookie or it'll hurt worse! Come on, I've fixed five-year-olds with BROKEN axles and they were tougher than this!"

"Oh boy, that doesn't look good…" A Dinico-blue Plymouth Superbird said a few feet away. They were all at the edge of town, in front of Sarge's surplus hut. Servina got excited when she saw Strip Weathers, better known as The King and his wife come up for a visit. It seems Strip was watching the red racer practice and then saw him tumble into the cactus pit.

"W-what's wrong with it? Is it broken? Will I lose my axle?" Lightning began to panic, but Doc took the chance and placed his tires on the dislocated axle, making Lightning shriek. "Mr. Weathers can you hold em' down if you will? Servina, can you keep his hind end down too?"

They both nodded and Strip placed his tires on the rookie's hood, pinning his front end down. Servina moved to his side and pressed her front tires behind his hood. The weight of them both caused the rookie to sit low on his tires. He squirmed and muttered under his breath underneath the two. To Doc's annoyance, some travelers paused and watched the commotion with shocked expressions.

_Well I suppose I would be curious to see what's going on too if I saw a famous racer being pinned down by an old Superbird and a Dodge Viper._ Servina thought to herself. Just then Doc, who had a firm grip on the axle, jerked it forward, and a sickening POP was heard. Servina gasped and made a disgusted face, and Strip did the same.

"HHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Lightning managed to muffle his scream by gritting his teeth.

"You can let him go now." Doc nodded to Strip and Servina. When the two got off him, Lightning jumped up and rolled his axle, "Hey that feels much better…" then he gave Doc a glare, "W-what was that for?"

Doc gave an unimpressed blink, "Boy, it was the only way to fix it. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if you stayed away from practice like I told you! You're out of shape rookie, I suggest you stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me if you want to win another season!" The Hornet's blue eyes blazed, boring into Lightning's. The red racer looked down, unable to challenge his mentor's furious gaze. Servina on the other hand looked at Doc in shock, not expecting him to curse in that mix. Strip drove up beside her and they exchanged glances.

"I know I'm sorry… but I was talking about having them pin me down like that!" The rookie said, pointing his tire at the Viper and Superbird.

Doc's eyes cooled, indicating that he calmed down, "I needed you to stay still and put some pressure on your axles."

"You could've just said so!"

"You were too busy screamin' like a mindless schoolgirl."

"I was not…!"

Strip rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, and cars grew wings and learned to fly."

Servina laughed, "Don't deny it 'Mr. McScream'!" The rookie gave a pouty face and looked at the ground. However, the two retired racers chuckled at her joke. Servina noticed Lightning's hurt expression and drove forward to nuzzle him in a friendly manner, "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it was just meant to be a joke. I mean, everybody screams now and then right? Doc did the other day!" She laughed when she saw the Hornet's smile disappear instantly. She remembered his shriek when Red pummeled him with cold water.

"So, who are you little lady? I don't recall seeing you last time I came by." Strip asked, eyeing her. The Viper swiped at the ground for a moment, "Well I've only been here for about two or three days. I just kinda…broke down in front of the town so Sheriff took me in. I guess I fell asleep because all I remembered was waking up in Doc's clinic. He fixed me up and then let me meet the townsfolk. My name's Servina, but I watch the races so I know who you are. Strip Weathers, right?"

The blue Plymouth Superbird smiled and stood a little higher on his axles with pride, "The one and only! I think you're the first lil fan girl I've seen that doesn't lose her mind when she meets racers….and well, I don't see how that explains your paint." He added, nodding towards her sides where her pant was almost completely scraped off. The Viper rolled her eyes, "Okay, I was assaulted and then I broke down."

She heard Doc snort but he continued to examine Lightning's axle. Strip frowned, "Oh, is that so? You poor lil thing…pretty young ladies like yurself have gotta be careful drivin' at night with all those hotrods out there."

"Yeah…I remember one of them, his name was Boost. I saw his license place."

"Hey I know about those creeps, they came and wrecked the road so they were forced to pave it." Lightning said. Doc set Lightning's tire down and faced Servina, "I do apologize about them. I would've thought that they learned their lessons by now…"

"No, it's alright you're not responsible for them, so no need to apologize. Besides, you were here to get me right back on my tires." She smiled and her crystal blue eyes glittered, "I'm very grateful for that. I don't think I would've ever ended up with a better doctor."

Doc smiled back, his same blue eyes lightened with warmness. After a moment Lightning cleared his throat, "Hey, speaking of which you're all fixed up aren't you? I think it's about time you paid Ramone a visit. He keeps saying that he's 'dying to paint that sleek beautiful body of yours'."

They all stared at him, and the red rookie blinked, "Don't give me that look! Ramone said that, not me! I'm just saying what he said!"

Servina blinked and Strip cleared his throat, "Well, I better find my wife…I last saw her talkin' to Mrs. Flo." As he reversed, Servina waved her tire in farewell, "Bye Mr. Weathers, it was nice meeting you!"

"You too, lil lady…take care all of you!" He gave Servina a friendly wink, and then the retired racer drove away. _I should probably find Ramone, some people were staring at me earlier so I must look like a mess._

"Well I'm going to go to Ramone for a new paintjob…." Then she hesitated and turned to Doc, "…Um….where was it again….Ramone's shop?" She gave an embarrassed grin. The cobalt blue Hornet smiled and pointed towards the left side of town, "It is right next to Flo's café, you can't miss it. He's usually right outside of his shop."

"Okay, thanks Doc! See ya later Mr. McQueen!" She revved her engine and was about to drive away when Doc spoke, "Hey…can get around in town on your own?"

Lightning gave him a strange look and Servina tilted her hood in confusion, "…Yes, of course I can, why do you ask?"

Doc sighed quietly, "Just…" she could tell he was trying to say something, but he couldn't find a way to say it, "…if your axle hurts any or anything goes wrong, just come and get me…okay?" He finally got out. Then the rookie beside him smiled, "By the way, you can just call me Lightning." The Viper nodded, "Okay…thanks Doc!" And she was gone.

The red stock car nudged his mentor, "Gee Doc…"

Doc looked at him, "What?"

"When did you decide to become a dad?"

Doc blinked, "Become a dad?"

"You're becoming close to her. You really look out for her…you know like a dad would with their daughter."

"Kid, she's been beat around physically and mentally. I wouldn't say I'm being a father…just making sure she's doing alright…you know like a doctor would with their patient."

"I'm seeing much more than that. Did you ever have any kids?" Lightning asked. Doc could see he was being serious…he wasn't joking around like he usually would. The Hornet shook his hood, "No…I had my mind set on racing like you, rookie. Women were the last thing on my mind…" then he hesitated, "Why did you ask?"

McQueen just blinked, "I'd like to tell you but I have a feeling that you won't react well."

Doc sighed, "What is it, kid? You can tell me." When the red racer remained silent, he nudged him, "Come on boy, what would make you ask that?"

"Because when I see her, I see you…" his eyes met Doc's. "She looks like you, Doc…"

He immediately shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, waiting for Doc to yell that 'it' wasn't possible. Doc saw Lightning tense and sighed. _Is that true?_ He thought._ Does she truly look like me?_

He shook his hood, "No rookie, she is _not_ my daughter. Don't be spreading any rumors either." He said sternly. With that he drove away, leaving the red racecar to his thoughts. After a little while he sighed and went to find Sally.

…...

MEANWHILE:

…...

Cruising around the small town was an old 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser…better known as Sheriff. It was only about three days since he found a young Dodge Viper with the breath beat out of her. Since then Doc took her in and fixed her up, Sheriff seen her at Flo's that morning fully repaired. Now she just needed tires and a good paintjob and she was ready to go…but there was just something about her that Sheriff was suspicious about….yet he just couldn't quite put a tire on it. Something tells him that it wasn't just a coincidence that she had Doc's crystal blue eyes, nor that they were both born cobalt blue…

"Argh…" He winced as his tank lurched. He didn't feel too good this morning but he just shook it off since it wasn't bad. Now, it was getting worse…and he decided it was time to see Doc again… "Hey, Sheriff!"

Sheriff turned around to see a baby blue Porsche. He cleared his sore throat, "What do ya need, Sally?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen Stickers…I haven't seen him all morning."

Sheriff shook his hood, "I'm sorry Sally, I haven't seen the ki- ugh!" He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as his tank once again lurched painfully. Sally gasped when she seen him groan and wince like that, "Sh-Sheriff, are you alright? You don't look good!"

"N-no I don't think I'm doin' too good at the moment. I was just on my way to Doc…" He stammered as his tank continued to act up. Sally nodded, "Okay, Okay go ahead! I won't waste your time…but can you get there on your own?"

"Yes I can…but thank you Sally." She nodded and watched him with caution as Sheriff made his way across town until he reached the Hornet's clinic. He pushed inside to find…no one. Doc was gone.

"D-Doc? Are ya in here? I'm not doin' so great right now!" He continued to call his name, but no one answered. He groaned with annoyance and pushed back out. He was going to try and make it to Willie's Butte to see if Doc was training Lightning when something caught his eye. At the very back of the clinic Sheriff could see a wooden door slowly swing open. He drove over and remembered that this was Doc's garage. The doors had stickers and paint warning to stay out…but desperate to find Doc, the Mercury pushed the other door in and went inside.

Old books, newspapers, parts, books, and the three Piston Cups were inside scattered everywhere. A lamp was left on, but unfortunately…no 1951 Hudson Hornet. Sheriff backed up to get out of the garage, but ended up knocking boxes down on himself. He yelped and jumped when the boxes' contents spilled out papers and objects on his hood and in front of him. Shaking the things off his hood, he was about to speed out of there when his eyes caught onto something shiny.

A beautiful hood ornament…no two of them, both matching, glistened brightly from the lamp's light. They were star-shaped, both were a brilliant silver and a heart outlined in dark blue was in the center of them. The stars had tiny cobalt blue and black diamonds studded around the edge of the stars. Inside the hearts, Sheriff squinted to read the words engraved there, _"Stars were what brought us together, but love was what kept us together. Forever."_

Sheriff blinked, but he made both ornaments stand up and he read the words engraved at the bottom of each of them. _Doc Hudson Hornet. Diana Ilia Beindauda._

Sheriff's jaw dropped, these were_ marriage_ ornaments! Then Sheriff's eyes moved to a small cluster of pictures. He quickly put the rest of the things back into their boxes and moved them aside. After a few minutes he rolled back to the hood ornaments and the pictures. Gently, he pulled a picture out and looked at it. Two cars were leaning into each other, and one of them was easily recognizable. On the right was Doc, a much younger Doc was smiling at the other he was leaning on. He was obviously still racing at the time, his body was painted with his racing colors and stickers. The other one was a young woman, a black Dodge Dart. She was smiling and leaning back at him. They both looked to be in their mid-twenties or early thirties. The background was dark, like it was nighttime and the two were sitting on a small cliff. Stars were visible behind them, and at the bottom of the picture Sheriff read the same words printed in cursive. _Stars were what brought us together, but love was what kept us together. Forever._

His eyes widened, and he quickly reached for another picture. This one was just a picture of the same Dodge Dart. She had a brilliant smile and violet eyes. Printed at the bottom of this picture was her name…_Diana Ilia Beindauda._ He continued to pull out the pictures one by one, each of them had either the young Doc or the Dart or both. The last one was what made everything click, the Dodge Dart was kissing Doc's fender. The young Hornet had his eyes closed….as if he was savoring that kiss.

Sheriff let everything click together. His tank was still acting up but he didn't even care anymore. _Doc….was married, her name was Diana…Beindauda….._ Then something else clicked_, Servina Beindauda._

The Mercury's eyes shot wide open as realization hit him full on. _That Dodge Viper….could be Doc's daughter!_

He wished that he could've stayed in there and find out more but his gut was screaming at him…not only in pain but also to get him out of there. Knowing he was going to get caught, Sheriff packed the beautiful hood ornaments and the pictures back into their box. He also decided to stack the boxes like they were to prevent suspicion. The old Mercury took a deep breath as he shut the doors behind him…until-

"Sheriff?"

Sheriff jumped and turned to see an old familiar 1951 Hudson Hornet. His blue eyes were narrowed, "Mind telling me what you were doing in my garage?" he didn't seem angry, just curious. Sheriff gulped quietly, "I-I was just looking for you…" he winced as his upset tank reminded him. Doc blinked, he looked troubled about something, but he nodded, "I had to go find the rookie, he hurt himself this morning…upset tank?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can just tell, come on." He nudged his old friend into the clinic and placed him onto the lift. He began mixing antibiotics into a can of oil to help the Mercury's upset tank. "The kid hurt himself?" Sheriff asked, deciding not to mention his 'discovery'.

"He went to go practice when I told him not to…typical rookie, never listens to a thing I say. Mater burst in saying he hurt is axle. Turns out it wasn't just hurt….he dislocated it."

"Ew…but I thought you were still trainin' with him, especially since the next racing season is comin' up."

"I told him weren't practicing right now because I had Servina to worry about. Now, I'm tempted to make him run five-hundred laps next training session."

"Do that, and he'll sleep for three days." Sheriff chuckled. He's seen how hard the Hornet trains the young racer…at least one hundred laps every session. Of course, that's good, it keeps the rookie in tip-top shape. Doc even goes out on the track with him, whether to show him another trick or have him practice blocking other racers.

"Well, it'll teach the boy a lesson…here ya go." He gave Sheriff the medicated oil. The Mercury nodded in thanks and drank the oil, his tank had instantly calmed down when he swallowed **(A/N: That probably sounded wrong….I'm sorry. XD).**

"Thanks Doc, I do feel much better."

"No problem, old friend. If you start fellin' sick again then come and get me." He turned and smiled at the Mercury. Sheriff smiled back, but he zoned out when a thought came to him…and Doc noticed this. "What is it, Sheriff? Something's bothering you."

"...I got a call from my brother…some of my family's comin' for a visit…" He sighed. Last night his brother, Adam Mercury called saying he was coming to visit him. Sheriff's younger brother was a deputy over at Phoenix…where most of his family lived. Adam said he was bringing their older sister Sarah and her husband along with some nieces and nephews and a few other family members. Sheriff smiled at the thought…he hadn't seen his own kin in years.

"Well that's nice, you haven't seen you family in a while have ya?" He gave Sheriff a nudge. Sheriff just shrugged and they both rolled out of the clinic and watched business go on in the town. "Yeah, it's been a while…"

"So are they on their way now or…?"

"They'll be on their way the day after tomorrow. Surprises me…Adam usually leaves right then and there. He was always rushin' me around when we lived with my sister." He sighed, "If only you knew what it's like to have a younger brother…" the Mercury chuckled…but stopped at Doc's words.

"I think I do."

"B-but you told me you had no siblings!"

"I don't."

"Then-"

"Blood doesn't always make a family…love does." He turned to Sheriff.

Sheriff blinked, "What does that have to do with this?...And what does it mean?"

"You don't have to share blood to have a brother. You just have to share a bond with him." He smiled at the policecar, "You are very much a little brother to me, Samuel."

Sheriff blinked again, but he smiled back. It was been a long time since someone called him by his real name. **(A/N: I realize that I said blood instead of oil, but to me it would sound weird…just go with it!)**. "You are too kind to me, Doc." He nuzzled the Hornet in a brotherly gesture.

Suddenly, a blood red Camaro raced towards them, and they both franticly reversed as she almost ran into them. Her green eyes were wide with fear, and she was breathing hard.

"OH, PLEASE HELP ME OFFICER! MY SON HAS GONE MISSING!"

**End of Chapter**

**Lolololol cliffhanger. Where did she come, from and will they two help her find her son? Also, what about the things nosy **

**Sheriff found in the garage? Lol, we will see. :3**

** Okay, so maybe this chappy wasn't so short. XD**

**Next few chapters might be a little short, but that means that I'll be updating sooner! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND INSPIRES ME TO KEEP WRITING! :D**


	5. Ch 4:Rookies & Camaros & Tractors oh my!

**Yay, I'm back with Chappy 4! Lol, this one came up fast didn't it? Did I mention there will be a few pairingsin this story too? Well here ya go: a little bit of SheriffXOC, some SallyXLightning and some DocXOC (Diana) from past memories. Ooh boy who's the OC for Sheriff I wonder… :P**

**I DO NOT OWN CARS OR ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS! The only characters I own are Servina, her mother Diana, and Grace, and Michael!**

**Chapter 4: Rookies and Camaros and Tractors, oh my!**

"Hey, Ramone!" Servina called to the Chevrolet Impala low-rider. He looked up from his finished customer and smiled at the pretty Dodge Viper, "Well hey sweet cakes! Here for a new paintjob?"

She nodded eagerly, and the Impala bid the customer a farewell before driving over to her, "Good, good come right in!"

"…But don't you have like…a line of customers right now?"

"They can wait…even if Ramone got a thousand customers, it wouldn't match up being able to paint such a beautiful body." He winked at her, and the Viper blushed.

"Hi! Who's next?" As they drove into the shop, a little dark red Camaro with a Hispanic accent drove up, and his jaw dropped when he saw Servina. He looked about twelve or thirteen. She smiled at him before whispering to Ramone, "Um…who's this?"

"A lil' buddy I ran into this morning."

"He isn't your son?"

"You think Flo and Ramone would end up with a Camaro?"

"Well of course no- Wait then where's his mother?!"

"The little chap said his mother was busy so he wanted to help. He said his mother was fine with that, so Ramone let him in. He's been quite useful." He smiled as the little boy still looked at Servina in awe. Then he added, "Besides…Ramone and Flo aren't ready for a child yet."

"Well when you are, I bet he's going to be a great artist."

"Maybe…and by the way, he's a ladies man so Ramone wouldn't be surprised if he tried to charm you." He nudged her and winked again. "He's been friendly to all of the female sports cars we've gotten."

Servina laughed and took her place in the center of the shop. Ramone got his tools and said to the Camaro, "Alright, next up we get a lovely Viper named Servina."

"You're pretty." He gave her a flashy smile.

She smiled and exchanged a glance with Ramone, "Why, thank you! What's your name?"

"Michael Jackson!"

She blinked, "Wait….what?"** (A/N: ROFL OMG I HAD TO SO BAD I JUST HAD TO! XD)**

"Just kidding! Jackson is just my middle name. I'm Michael Anderson at your service." He extended his little tire and bowed, "What can I do for you? Would you like a plain paint-over or a color combination? If you want a combination, is there a certain design you want? You know like flames, or spots or stripes. Which colors would you like, Miss Beautiful?"

Ramone chuckled from behind Michael and Servina giggled. She looked up at the ceiling and gave it some thought, "I'd like stripes."

Ramone spoke up, "Alright, how would you like the stripes and what color would you like them? Also, we need your base color before we do stripes."

"Oh, right! I'd like my base color to be…"

….….

"OH PLEASE OFFICER! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! HEWASWITHMETHISMORNINGANDTHENHEWASGONE-"

Doc growled and smacked his tire on the frantic mother's mouth, silencing her with an annoyed glare. He did it harder than expected…he was so forceful that he accidentally pushed her into the wall of his clinic. Some travelers slowed and gasped when they saw him do it, but with Sheriff's icy glare they kept going.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down, if you keep wailing like that people will think you're crazy!" Doc snarled at her. He calmed down when the frightened Camaro nodded and removed his tire from her mouth. She shook her hood slightly and rubbed her sore lips with her front tire. The blue Hornet sighed, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I-it's alright…" then she muttered, _"That still hurt….._"

"When did you last see your son, ma'am?" Sheriff asked.

"I already told you…"

"I couldn't understand your wailing, sorry."

She snorted at the Mercury's arrogant comment, but she took in a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay, okay…this morning, I seen him this morning but I had to get some new tires so when I told him to stay at that café but when I came back he wasn't there!"

"Is he prone to wandering off any?"

"Well yes, so I wasn't really concerned. I waited for him and asked around but after a while I began to panic because he usually turns up about an hour later!"

"Alright, how old is he?"

"Twelve."

"He's small then?"

"About half the size of you."

"Is he red like you?"

"Yes but a little darker, and he has my green eyes."

"Alright, anything else that might be important?"

"He has his dad's Hispanic accent…and he likes girls…"

She smiled a little and rolled her eyes as if she remembered a memory. SherDoc chuckled, "We all did at one time. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him. There never has been a case of kidnapping in this town…no real criminal cases in fact. No need to worry ma'am, he probably just wandered off somewhere in town." This seemed to calm her down.

"Does his father know what's goin' on? Is he in town with you?" Sheriff asked.

"His father died five years ago."

Sheriff's voice cracked, "Oh…I am sorry."

"No, no it's quite alright. What in the past is now in the past. He had an engine attack, and no one can really stop that."

"You're right…in all my years of being a doctor I was never able to prevent an engine attack. It just happens. I'm sorry about you husband…May he rest in peace." He nodded respectfully, and the Camaro smiled.

"Thank you. You're right too, my son probably is just somewhere in town doing who knows what." Then she added, "By the way, just call me Grace. I'm Grace Anderson. My son's name is Michael Anderson."

Doc smiled, "You can call me Doc, I'm Doc Hudson and this is She-"

"Samuel, I'm Samuel Mercury." He smiled as well. Doc on the other hand was completely caught off guard. Sheriff _never_ told anyone his real name except for his fellow townsfolk…

"Pleased to meet you…but if you don't mind me asking, may I call you Sam for short?" She asked rather nervously.

"Of course-"

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ A loud wail made all three of them jump…and possibly the entire town as well. Hurtling into town were a bunch of…tractors. Doc rolled his eyes._ Lovely, what other crazy thing is gonna stroll in town today? Rookies and Camaros and Tractors, oh my!_

"MATER!"

"I WHATN'T TRACTOR TIPPIN'!"

"THEN WHERE DID ALL THESE DARN-DURN TRACTORS COME FROM?"

…

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh-a no! Guido go-a and get-a zee snow tires!" **(A/N: I am not good at typing out Italian accents…please excuse my fail of trying it XD)**

"Pitstop!"

"What's going on out there? Did I hear a tractor?" A Dodge Viper asked the little yellow Italian car in front of her. Ramone and Michael had finished her 'paintjob' and now she was getting tires from Guido and Luigi…that is…until they see tractors rolling into town. Servina watched as Guido stacked some snow tires outside of the store. Sure enough, a few tractors came and began to chew on them. _Something tells me that this isn't the first time this happened…_

"It-a seems zat Mater has gone-a tractor tipping again…fifth time dis-a month."

"This happened _five_ times this month?!"

"Yez."

"Holy crap!"

"Do not-a mind-a zem…let's get-a you some-a new tires!"

"Well I suppose you guys know how to handle that by now….anyways, you do have whitewall tires right? Lightning told me you do."

"Oh, yez! Of course my-a dear!" With that he drove in front of a curtain and pushed a button, revealing a bunch of brand-new whitewall tires. They all were in different sizes, different shades of white and had different designs engraved in them._ Oh my, so many different ones to choose from!_

Guido pulled up to her and said something to her in Italian. Servina blinked, "Um…I don't speak Italian…"

"Guido asks if-a you plan on staying in-a town." Luigi translated for her.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna stay for a little while…I don't really have anywhere else to go…" The Viper sighed, but little Guido nodded and drove over to the whitewall display. He stared at them for a moment before giving a little, "Ah hah!" and pulled out a set of whitewall tires from the far right. Servina didn't even notice them since they were kind of hidden behind the curtains. With a wide grin, the little forklift** (A/N: I think he's a forklift…isn't he?)** set the tires down in front of her.

The whitewalls were a snowy-white and carved in the white rubber were tiny stars and a swirly-vine-like design. Servina grinned and gave Luigi a knowing look._ These are the ones!_

….

"Wow, these are nice! Thanks so much Guido, I wouldn't have ever seen them!" Servina smiled as she examined her new whitewall tires with a mirror.

"You're-a very welcome senorita Servina." Luigi said. With a thankful farewell, the Dodge Viper left and gasped when she got out. It was already night time, and the town was still lit by all the shops' neon. Travelers were still coming and going, some couples sitting by the road enjoying the view and a few others were in groups talking, some were at Flo's and some were not.

Servina sighed when she saw some of the townsfolk talking and laughing at Flo's. She could see Lightning, Sally, and Flo of course, Lizzie, Mater, Sarge, Fillmore, Red, Sheriff and Doc. She smiled when she saw Doc, but there was something in his eyes that made him look strange. Sheriff too, he looked like he was hiding something and Doc looked troubled about something. She just shook it off, she was far too tired to really care. Without thinking, she drove unnoticed into Doc's clinic and settled down in a small corner beside the lift. After a few minutes, she was taken over by sleep, and for the first time in a long time, she had a nice peaceful sleep.

….

"Hey everyone let's say random names!"

"Mater!"

"Sheriff!"

"Sally!"

"Flo!"

"Rookie!"

"Doc!"

"Sarge!"

"Fillmore!"

"Lizzie!"

"Marco!"

"Polo- Wait what?" **(A/N: Seem familiar, DancingKitKat? :3)**

Everyone laughed as Lightning gave Doc, the one who said Marco, a confused look. Doc smirked, "Hey, you said random names."

"I know…but Marco? Really?"

"Uh huh."

"That was a good one Doc." Sally remarked from beside Lightning. Beside Doc, Sheriff chuckled and rolled his eyes. As if everyone read each other's mind, they all looked at the clock on Flo's café. 11:30 p.m.

"Boy it's purdy late in't it? Well I'm goin' to bed, night everyone!" Mater said and with that he drove away.

"Whew, I'm tired, it's been a long day. Goodnight!" Sally and Lightning drove away, as did Red, Lizzie, Sarge, and Fillmore. Each of them said a goodnight, but only Flo, Doc and Sheriff were left. After a small moment of silence, Doc yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Flo, Sheriff."

"Night Doc, see ya in the mornin'!"

"Goodnight Doc."

The cobalt-blue Hornet nodded and he slowly drove away into his clinic. Sheriff sighed and began to roll away as well, "Well, I'm off to go watch at the sign. Night Flo."

"Night honey, I hope no ornery hotrods wake ya!" She smiled at the Mercury before rolling into her café and began turning the lights out.

…..

"Boy, it's been quite a day…" Doc mumbled to himself as he entered his clinic. He went to his desk to do some paperwork, but after a few minutes he heard something and looked past his computer. He rolled over and pushed his light switch up, making the dimmed lights go a little lighter. There in the small corner of his clinic was the familiar shape of a Dodge Viper. He couldn't see her clearly since he only made his lights go up a tad bit, but her outline was clear. Servina was sleeping soundly there, and she looked a bit darker than usual._ Huh? Why is she here…I fixed her so there shouldn't be a reason for her to be here…_

But Doc smiled, seeing the Viper's outline sleeping peacefully. He wondered if she just preferred to sleep in the clinic then in the Cozy Cones. Of course, he didn't mind that at all, he kind of_ liked_ having her company with him in his clinic. Deciding not to wake her, Doc turned the lights completely out and slowly rolled into his private bedroom. He stretched his front axles forward when he rolled into his bed and turned the lights out.** (A/N: What I envision for a car bed is a huge mattress on the floor for them to sleep on.)**

…

"Boy…what a day…" An old Mercury Police Cruiser mumbled to himself as he slowly drove down the mother road to the big sign. His mind was still trekking through what he found in Doc's garage. He just sighed to himself and pushed the thoughts away. After a moment, he could see headlights coming from behind him with his mirrors. Who in the blue blazes would be here this late?

Suddenly, they dimmed their headlights and a soft, familiar voice said, "Hello, Sam."

He stepped on the brakes…not just _anyone_ calls him Sam…

"Grace…er…hi. What brings you here so late at night?" He reversed to see a blood-red Camaro drive up to him, a small smile on her lips. Grace's deep emerald eyes gleamed, "Well you looked a little lonely…so I thought I'd keep you company. Is that alright with you?"

Sheriff nodded, "Yes, of course…thank you."

She smiled wider and the two began to drive away again side by side. When they reached the big sign, Sheriff was surprised when Grace parked beside him and looked at her surroundings, not showing any signs of wanting to leave. Sheriff swallowed hesitantly, for it's been quite a while since he was alone with a woman…

"What a beautiful view…" She murmured half to herself as the full moon lit the desert. In the distance they could see a bunch of brilliant rock formations. The sand was glowing unnaturally blue as the moon hit the landscape...the sight was beautiful. Stars were shining high above as well. Sheriff was used to seeing so much beauty, but Grace was gaping as she took in every sight to be seen.

"It's lovely isn't it? Just another reason I like being out here…the amazing sites."

"I'll say…" she was practically whispering. "I always wanted to live out in the country…"

"You have? Where are you from?"

"I'm from California…but after a while I just took my son with me and we decided to go to Arizona. My husband, Jackson was a lawyer so he was always busy…but he was nice. He loved being in the city, but I always preferred being out here where it's peaceful. I was still happy with him though…until…he passed away so many years ago. After those years I've decided to follow my dreams and go to the country. I'm sure Jackson would have wanted me to…he always wanted to make sure Michael and I were happy."

Sheriff glanced at the Camaro, "I just wanted to know where you lived. You didn't need to tell me your whole backstory…"

She looked back at him and smiled, "I know…"

Grace trailed off as lightning suddenly flashed out in the distance. The Mercury and the Camaro watched as some more lightning flashed. Strangely, there was no thunder…

"Oh dear…is there going to be a storm?" Grace said slightly in fear. Sheriff's eyes almost popped out of his windshield when she leaned into him…but in a good way. He slowly relaxed and shifted more comfortably on his tires so he could support her weight. Gently, he nudged her fender with a tire, "No, no just watch. That's a lightnin' storm…it has no thunder or rain. I often watch them when I'm out here on watch." He almost spoke in a whisper.

Grace glanced at him, "How often are you out here all alone?"

"About every night…"

"Oh, dear! Don't you ever get cold?"

"No, I'm used to the weather."

"Lucky…I don't like the cold…"

"Well why don't you go back to town if you're so cold?"

"No no I'm fine, I like seeing all the amazing things in nature...and…" She sighed dreamily as she watched the lightning storm.

"And what?"

She hesitated, "Er…never mind about the rest…" Sheriff raised an eye frame at her, but he didn't push her anymore. He felt his heart beat faster when she leaned even more into him. The two sat there the rest of the night…quietly talking about themselves and enjoying the beautiful view of the moonlit desert. After a while…the two were overwhelmed by sleep. As they slept peacefully, let's just say that there were no ornery hotrods to disrupt that lovely moment…

**End of Chapter**

**WhooHoo, bet you guys didn't see that comin' did ya! Seems that Sheriff and Grace are getting a little comfy. ;D**

**Anywhoo, ohmygod I'm not keeping my chappys short like I promised. XD Let me know if they're too long guys! Sorry there wasn't too much action going on in this chapter, but don't worry there will be soon. This story is gonna get real dramatic later, trust meh. :P**

**Also, have any of you seen the stories I plan on publishing? Just go look on my profile, where I've typed down about six stories I plan on publishing later. (*cough* including *cough* sequel *cough*)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND INSPIRES ME TO KEEP WRITING! :D**


	6. Ch 5: Venomous Viper in the Dust

**Hiya guys, I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated for about a little over two weeks. I went to go see my family for Christmas. I traveled from Virginia all the way to Indiana…Good God I thought my mother was gonna drive me crazy. Never go on a 12 hour trip with my mother…you'll regret it. XD**

**ALSO, my cousin let me ride in her brand new red Dodge Viper GTS. Let me tell you…those thing are venomous! The power I felt in that supercar was extraordinary. Yes, I based Servina on my cousin's new car. The only difference is that Servina is a Viper ACR, not a GTS. And she's blue…not red. I believe that ACRs are used for racing so I thought she would suit better as one.**

**Also, ignore the weird chapter name...i was so tired when I published this that I didn't even know what I was typing...**

**Again, so sorry that I didn't have the time to type. I only get to see my family about twice a year, so please bear with me on that. I managed to give y'all a nice big chappy! :D**

**Omfg I forgot about my reviews last chapter. I'm so lazy XD**

**DacingKitKat: YAY i'm glad it made you happy, I read that and I just had to put it in somewhere! Lol, I was afraid that you'd think I was copying or something...which I was not...just quoting. XD**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I know, sorry for less fluff in that chapter, but don't worry! There's more in this one! :3**

**Big Fan of Lightning McQueen95: Lol, yeah I decided to give Sheriff an OC...but sadly...the drama starts in this chappy so no moment in this one. Don't worry though, there will be soon!**

**Reviews from Chapter 4**

**Big Fan of Lightning McQueen95: Lol tanks you. :P**

**Guest: Thank you random guest! I don't know if you have an account...but hopefully you'll be able to see more of this 'awesome story'!**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Lol I love cliffies too, and there's a huge one in this chappy. -wink-**

**DancingKitKat: YAY lol, i'm sure we'll get along just fine. ;D**

**I DO NOT OWN CARS OR ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS…you guys should know my OCs by now so anywhoo…Onwards to the story!**

Chapter 5: Venomous Viper in the Dust

The next morning, Servina awoke when she heard something metal crash onto a floor. She squeaked and blinked a few times. After a moment she looked up to see a familiar old Hudson Hornet scowling at something. A broken tool was in front of him, and the Viper assumed that he dropped it. She smirked when she heard Doc curse under his breath.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say."

Doc jerked his hood up at her comment and smiled slightly, "Oh, you're awake!" he chuckled, "My apologies…did I wake you?"

"Well yeah but that's okay…" she nodded towards the tool, "Did you drop that or something?"

"No I just knocked it down, but I never used it anyways. I can replace it later…" then Doc sighed.

The cobalt blue Hornet gently scooped up the broken tool and placed it on a nearby counter. "Servina, can you look at the clock behind me and tell me what time it is?"

The Dodge Viper reversed and looked at the digital clock right above the double doors. "Umm…it's 7:30….Oh my goodness!"

Doc turned to her, "What's the matter?"

"I've slept in!"

"What? How early do you wake up?" Doc chuckled. Servina smiled and rolled her blue eyes, "Somewhere around 5:00 to 6:45."

Doc stopped chuckling, "Oh my, that's quite early."

"I know, but I can never really sleep in past 8:00…it's weird but I was always an early bird. My mother always said it was a good thing since she didn't have to pull me out of bed for school." She laughed, and Doc smiled crookedly and shook his hood. "You're a unique young lady, ya know that?"

But then he saw how different she looked. Her scraped green and black paintjob was completely painted over. Now, she was also cobalt blue, and black racing stripes sliced at the center of her hood and stretched all the way to the back of her bumper** (A/N: If you look at pictures of Dodge Vipers, there are lots that have white racing stripes…but instead I made Servina's black.)**. On the tops of her fenders was her name painted in small yellow cursive._ Servina Maria Beindauda._

"You look great." Doc commented as he examined her. Those scrappy blackwalls were replaced by a nice set of whitewall tires, and the rims were dark blue to match her paint. Servina's eyes lit up and she rolled over to the mirror that Doc uses. "Thanks! Ramone and Michael are really great with their body art. I love these tires too, much better than blackwalls."

Hudson blinked, "Wait…Michael?"

The Viper turned and faced him, "Yeah…he's a little Camaro that Ramone met last morning. He said he had his mom's permission…"

"Michael Anderson? Is he dark red, has green eyes and has an accent?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

Doc rolled his eyes, "He apparently didn't ask his mother, she came to Sheriff yelling that her son went missin'."

"Oooh…he lied then!" Servina smiled in amusement, "Oh that naughty boy…"

"At least we know where he is, I can tell his mother and she can deal with him." Doc chuckled again. He grunted as he stretched his front axles out, and a few _pops_ were heard as he leaned backwards. Servina raised an eye frame, it was an awkward position but it obviously helped the old Hornet stretch his old, stiff body.

"You should teach me those stretches, they look like they really help get the morning stiffness out." She said. Doc raised an eye frame back at her, "Oh, but you're not old like me."

"No, but I can get stiff too." She pointed out, half joking.

Doc chuckled, "Maybe I will later. I've gotta get the rookie and continue his training…would you like to come?" Doc asked her. The Viper smiled, "Yes, please! Would you like me to find him?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I'll have to put my racing tires in. I'll see ya at Willie's Butte, Lightning knows where it is." Bidding each other a goodbye, Servina rolled out of the clinic and breathed in some fresh air. It was quite warm today, and she felt energetic. Her tires itched to run like the wind, but she forced herself to calm down and rolled over to Flo's for a quick breakfast.

Within ten minutes, she finally saw a red blur coming into town. Lightning was followed by Sally, both had amusement in their smiles.

"Hey, Lightning!" Servina called, and the red racer rolled over to her, "Hey Servina, what's up? You look nice by the way."

"The sky." She smirked when Lightning rolled his eyes, "Hey, what's with those goofy smiles?"

Sally rolled up and exchanged a glance with Lightning before turning to the curious Viper, "Well…you see when we went for a morning drive we found Sheriff…" she began but she interrupted herself with a giggle.

Servina raised an eye frame, "Okay…?"

"With a woman." Lightning finished for Sally, "We found his at him usual spot at the sign…you know the big sign about a mile or so away? Well he as sleeping there but…well there was a red Camaro sleeping next to him…" he chuckled.

_Waaaaaaaat._

Servina smiled,_ that must be Michael's mother._ She shook her hood and changed the subject, "Well that's nice…anyways, Doc said that you're training today and he wanted me to find you."

"Oh great…wait…not great."

Servina laughed, "Why is it not so great?"

"Cause he's probably gonna make me do like…five hundred laps."

"You'll be alright."

Lightning rolled his eyes playfully at her sarcastic comment. Sally laughed a little before kissing the red racer lightly on the fender, "Well, you have fun with that. I've got some paperwork to do. See ya later, Stickers!" with that, the baby blue Porsche drove away to her Cozy Cone office. Lightning smiled as he watched her drive away.

Servina smiled, "She's your girlfriend isn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he replied quietly

"She's a really kind person. She was really nice to me when I first came out of Doc's clinic."

Lightning turned and looked at her, "Do you know how she got here in the first place?"

The Viper tilted her hood curiously, "No…I was wondering how a Porsche could end up here…"

"I was wondering how a _Dodge_ _Viper_ could end up here when I first saw you." He replied

Servina looked at the ground, "I ran away from home."

"So did Sally."

"She did?" She looked back up at the stock car.

"Mmhmm." Lightning nodded, "She was an attorney in L.A. but she ran away because she didn't like her life there. She said she just drove and drove until she broke down here. She never left after everyone has taken her in."

"Sounds a lot like me. Except I didn't run away because I didn't like my life there." Servina frowned at the memory. "I ran away because my mother died."

"Oh, I'm sorry…what happened?" He asked rather hesitantly.

"Sh-she died from an engine disease. She just kept getting weaker and weaker until she died in the hospital. There was nothing they could do. After her funeral, I just ran away because…it hurt too much to lose her. She was always gentle and kind, everyone loved her, and she was always there for me…to help me, to care for me…_to love me_…" Servina closed her eyes, feeling a tear run down the side of her hood. "S-so I ran away…hoping one day that I'd find my father."

Lightning sat there for a second, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He sat there in thought for a minute before asking, "What…..what was your mother…if you don't mind me asking?"

Servina opened her eyes and took in a deep breath, calming herself, "She was a Dart. A Dodge Dart"

The racecar nodded, but he didn't say anything else about the subject, "Well, I should go to Willie's Butte and find Doc." He smiled at the Viper, "Do you wanna come?"

"Oh, yeah! Doc had asked me too." Her sad state had been completely forgotten…replaced by a bright, excited smile and happy eyes.

Lightning laughed, "All right, let's go!"

(Willie's Butte)

"HEY! _STOP_!" Doc's eyes widened as a cobalt blue-and-black Dodge Viper and a red stock car almost flattened him. They slammed on their brakes and skidded to a halt, just mere inches from Doc's side.

"S-sorry Doc! We..didn't…see…you…there…" Lightning panted. He and Servina decided that 35 mph wouldn't work, so instead they went at 150. Lightning was surprised at how fast Servina was, she easily kept up with him.

Servina laugh-panted, "Y-yeah! Sorry *pant* Doc!"

Doc grunted, but his lips twitched a little with amusement. Sheriff drove up to them, "Track's all clear, Doc." Then he glanced at the panting supercars, "Don't tell me you two have been speeding."

"uh…" they both said and looked at each other.

"Thought so." The Mercury chuckled, "I'm not bothered by it, just as long as you didn't cause mayhem."

"Well, they almost flattened me." Doc commented with a small laugh.

"Hey Sheriff…?" Lightning asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, boy?"

"Who was that Camaro…that…uh…Sally and I…saw…uh…sleeping next…to you…this morning? By the big sign?"

Sheriff hesitated as all eyes in the group were on him. Doc half gaped, half smiled, giving Sheriff the I-think-there's-something-going-on look.

"OHMYGOSH!"

Servina's sudden outburst made them all jump. The Viper's eyes were wide, and she slowly rolled forward to get a better view of the dirt track before her. From atop of the small cliff, she could see The King and the owner of Dinoco, Tex talking. Some racecars were a few feet away from them, having a big conversation. Strip's wife, Lynda was further away from the track, talking with a red Camaro and a dark blue Acura. Sheriff noticed that the Camaro was Grace, but luckily the others were too concerned about Servina to notice her and intimidate him.

A big smile crept onto Servina's frame, "Wow! This dirt track is HUGE! And awesome looking!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were so much into dirt tracks." Lightning laughed.

Servina grinned, "You kidding? I love watching dirt racing!"

"Would you like to try it out?"

Servina and Lightning reversed and looked at the Mercury who asked the question. Beside him, Doc glared at him, doubt written all over his face. Servina began to smile, but she took a short moment to look at Sheriff's warm, ice-blue eyes. But behind those warm waves she could see something cold being hidden behind them._ Suspicion…Suspicion? He's suspicious of me…but…..why? What about me is he suspicious of?_

The Viper forced a smile, trying her best to ignore the cold emotion that she just found in the policecar's eyes, "R-really?"

Doc rolled forward a little bit, exchanging a worried glance with Lightning. They both looked over to the dreadful turn that could send her into a painful patch of cacti. "Doc?"

The Hornet looked back at Servina. "May I?"

"She'll be fine Doc." Sheriff assured him. Doc bit his lip,_ how can he be so sure? She may watch the races, but God knows if she even knows how to drift! Let alone race properly on a track!_

Lightning spoke up, "Y'know Doc…I think we should let her try it out. Why shouldn't we?"

Servina grinned wider, her excitement rebuilding. She waited anxiously for the old Hornet's answer, "Doc..?"

Doc sighed, then curved his lips into a small smile. "Alright, you may try it out. Go let lose!"

"YES!" Servina squealed, and without thinking at all she wrapped her tires around Doc's left fender and hugged him. Doc's eyes almost popped out of his windshield and he froze. The Viper didn't seem to care as she let go of him and drove excitedly to the starting line of the dirt track. Sheriff and Lightning laughed, "If _I_ ever did that to do, I'd get my undercarriage ripped out." The red racer commented.

Doc just blinked his eyes and shook his hood before following the Viper to the track. Sheriff and Lightning followed

Further to the track, Doc caught up with Servina, and they were halfway there when everyone began to notice them. The racers were staring at Servina with curious looks, mumbling to each other. Tex raised an eyebrow at them and Strip nodded and smiled.

"They're staring at me…"

"Just ignore them. They are probably just not expecting to see you here-"

"Because I'm a girl." Servina finished. Doc was about to reassure her, but she didn't seem affected by that fact. She drove on confidently onto the track and in front of the old rope that marked the starting line. Doc halted just a few feet away.

"Um, when do I start?"

"Anytime you want!"

"Whenever you're ready!"

"Just take your time." Doc advised. The stock car and the Mercury pulled up on either side of him. Servina nodded and focused her eyes onto the road in front of her. She sat there for a few minutes, before, much to Doc's astonishment, she shifted her weight to her front axles and revved her engine._ How does she know how to start properly?_

_VrrrrrrrOOOOOmmmm…vvvrrrrrOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM….VVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

Doc listened to her engine. It was full of energy…full of _power_. The same power you could only hear in a racecar usually. It sounded rather similar to his V8 engine, but of course, just much louder and _much_ more powerful. She revved it only for a moment until…_flawlessly_…her body tilted downward and shifted her weight to her back tires in perfect timing…such good timing that it gave her a brilliant boost._ Even Lightning couldn't shift that gracefully…_Doc's eyes widened in admiration at her beautiful start-off transition.

Servina shot forward like a bullet, her dark blue body almost a blur as she charged forward and began to clear the big slope. Within seconds she was already a few yards away from the 'turn'. _The_ _turn!_

Both Doc and Lightning yelped in terror as she approached that turn, she alarmingly jerked her tires left…but then….ever so smoothly…..they went right. Their jaws were literally on the ground as they watched the Viper's body tilt sideways…and she glided around that turn with such ease…_such grace_…

Servina straightened out at the end of the turn and finished her lap with a stylish drift to the side,_ just like what Doc does…_

"Aw yeah…that felt great!" she said, then she looked at Doc and Lightning, "How'd I do? Was it bad?"

They looked at each other, completely speechless. Sheriff spoke up, "That was great!"

"Are you KIDDING ME?" A purple racecar shouted, "SHE can clear that turn and NONE of us can?!"

Servina winked teasingly, a wide smirk curved her lips. Strip rolled over to her, Tex following. "Wow…jus' wow…where'd ya learn to race like that? _Outstanding_ lap!" the Superbird said. Tex narrowed his eyes and rolled around her, examining her sleek Viper body

"1998 Dodge Viper ACR…..don't see one o' these everyday…" he stopped circling her, "Great performance out there, lil' lady. What's yur name?"

"Servina. I'm Servina Beindauda."

"That's a lovely name." Lynda Weathers said, pulling up beside her husband. Servina smiled, "Thank you."

"Whoa…" Lightning suddenly got his voice back, "That was _incredible_! The way you cleared that turn…you made it look so easy!"

Doc rolled forward, looking from Servina to that sharp turn and back to her, "Wha…Where…who taught you how to drift? And how to shift your weight at a starting line?"

"No one taught me, I was just born with it."

"You were _born_ with it?"

She shrugged, "Yeah…I've always known how to drift since the day I was born. If you turn hard enough left, you'll find yourself going right." Servina said simply…not knowing that she quoted Doc. "As for the shifting…well…I just do that by instinct. I don't really control it." she shrugged again.

"You could make an excellent racer." Tex said slowly. The Viper quickly shook her hood and shrank back, "Oh, no, no, no…I could never be a racecar. As exciting as it looks…it would just be much too fierce and competitive for me…I could never fit in." Tex nodded, completely understanding how fierce it is out there. "Besides…I've never heard of a female racecar…"

"There are many females that race in Europe" Strip pointed out.

"This isn't Europe." The Viper pointed back, a tiny drop of annoyed venom dripped from her words.

The retired Superbird didn't reply, not daring to keep the subject up and become her prey…when she clearly said she did not want to be a racecar.

Doc finally joined into the conversation, "There was a Lamborghini that raced. I believe she did very well, even if she didn't win anything."

"Oh yeah, Aniya Larbe. She was a very good racer, but she had to retire early and died of engine cancer I think." Tex said.

Doc noticed that Lightning was being silent, he looked around Strip. The rookie had his eyes fixed onto something…

"Who is Sheriff talking to?" Lightning murmured, he was looking towards the small cliff in front of the Butte. Sheriff had rolled back up there and was in deep conversation with an unfamiliar car. Doc squinted slightly to get a good look at the car. It was another black and white Mercury…and surprisingly he looked much like Sheriff, only a little smaller. The Mercury was a newer model then Sheriff, and on his side was a golden badge sticker and under it there was something painted in yellow. _Phoenix, Arizona. Deputy._

"Kid, why don't you start off with eight-five laps? I'll be back in a minute." The Hornet instructed. The stock car blinked, but he just nodded and began his laps. Doc watched him for a minute before rolling away unnoticed and to the two Mercurys.

…

"You came a little earlier than I expected." Said Sheriff, a friendly smile on his face.

"I've always shone up early, you know that." Said a smaller Mercury…none other than Sheriff's brother. He rolled forward and nuzzled his older brother, "It's good to see you again, alive and well."

Sheriff nuzzled his younger brother back, "You too, Adam. What brings you here all of the sudden?" he asked, rolling back to meet Adam's brown eyes.

"What, can I not visit my brother who I haven't seen in years?"

"Well of course you can! You just hardly have the time to visit me…being the Deputy in Phoenix. Did they finally give you a break?"

Adam suddenly looked troubled, "I guess you could say that…"

"I know that look…something tells me that you didn't drive all the way over here just for a visit."

Adam snorted, "Geez, you're just like Papa…I swear you get your telepathic mind from him."

"At least I'm not a momma's boy." Sheriff began to tease. He always liked teasing his little brother when they were younger. Yet it was true…out of the three siblings, Sheriff was the only one who had their father's icy blue eyes and his gruff, but friendly, personality.

"I'm not a momma's boy!"

"You look just like her!"

"I'm a Mercury like Papa!"

"You have Mother's brown eyes!"

"So?"

"And her attitude."

"Let's change the subject before I give you a dent."

"_whoa_, who gives who a dent?" a gravelly voice said. The brothers looked over to see a cobalt blue Hudson Hornet pull up. Sheriff chuckled, "No worries Doc, no one is getting a dent."

"Well I would sure hope not, I had enough dents to fix on Servina." He glanced down at the Viper, then at Adam. He gave a friendly smile and held his tire out, "Hello, I'm Doc Hudson, but you can just call me Doc. I'm guessing that you're Sheriff-er Sam's brother."

Adam smiled back and shook the Hornet's tire, "Yep, I'm Adam Mercury. It's nice to finally meet you, Doc." Then he hesitated and tilted his hood, "You're…this town's judge and doctor, correct?"

"Yes, I-"

"Perfect, then I can tell both of you why I'm really here."

Sheriff snapped his hood back, "So you didn't just come for a visit?"

Adam quickly looked back and forth, making sure that it was just them. He stopped looking and lowered his voice, "No, I came here for your help, on a case. I only brought our family members that work in Phoenix's CSI to help with our investigation."

Doc raised an eye frame, "Then shouldn't you be there?"

"We believe that our suspect is heading this way."

"And you want us to help you catch him." Sheriff finished, Adam nodded, "Yes, exactly."

Doc cleared his throat, "Could we possibly get some details on this suspect?"

"We do not know his car type, but he is male, black paintjob, and somewhere in his forties. We have been informed that he crosses the country, robbing banks, some tools from body art shops, and parts from repair shops. But it all happens so quick, he gets what he wants and gets out before anything can happen. He has been tracked from North Carolina, to Tennessee, to Kentucky, to Indiana, to Illinois and so on all the way to Arizona. Each robbery from each state happens only a few days after another, which immediately indicated that it's the same car. Security cameras in some robberies are hacked, and the ones that weren't only had tiny glimpses of our suspect. Sadly, those glimpses don't reveal a license plate."

Sheriff nodded, "I get it, this guy _knows_ that he's going to be chased, and he keeps traveling so the police in that state cannot catch him because he's already in the next state-"

"-And when they try to contact the police in that state, he's already gone." Doc finished.

Adam raised his windshield, obviously not expecting them to crack the code so easily. "Exactly….even the states' undercover policemen cannot track him down. His last robbery was in a repair shop and a small bank in Phoenix. I came here because it's one of the most popular towns, and that's where the suspect strikes. There hasn't been any robberies, right?"

"No." They both said.

"Good, that means that I beat him here. Now, so we can plan something out, what are the shops here? You know, body art, repairs, banks…shops that have valuable tools and money."

"There's a body art shop called, Ramone's Body Art, it's run by a Chevrolet Impala…named Ramone of course…." Sheriff began.

"And…well…we don't have a bank but all of our shops have a fair amount of money…that includes the Wheel Well hotel up in the Highfalls." Doc said, "Also, I do most repairs here. My clinic might have valuable tools…depends on what he's taking."

Adam looked at the sky in thought, "Mostly tools that fix dents, some painting tools, axle parts, scrap metal, stripped engine parts, and unwanted tank pipes."

Sheriff gave a "Hmph," and gave the information some thought. Doc let his clever, complex mind go to work, "It seems like he's…._upgrading_ himself or something…he could be using the parts to improve himself and the tools to help fit them in. As for the painting tools…I'm not sure…"

"Geez Doc, I thought I was the Sheriff here…" The older Mercury commented, but his eyes were raised with approval of Doc's theory.

"You have a quick mind." Adam complimented. Doc shrugged, "I get it from racin' I suppose. You always have to think quickly on the track, hesitation could cost you everything." He smiled slightly, realizing that he quoted his long gone crew chief, _you must think quick on the track, hesitation will cost you everything_, he always said.

"…Doc?"

The Hornet jumped, as did the two brothers. He realized that it was from his communication com. His eyes widened when he realized that it was still on, and that Lightning was the one who spoke his name. He exchanged glances with the Mercurys, fear in their eyes. _Did he hear their whole conversation about this suspect? How much did he hear? Will he be able to keep this between them?_

"Uh….y-yeah Rookie?" He struggled to keep his voice from hesitating as two pairs of eyes bored into his hide.

"I've finished my eighty-five laps…"

Doc would have facepalmed epicly if he had hands._ Ugh, I'm such an idiot, why didn't I turn this off? Well…then I'd forget he was still in his session…_

He sighed, "Alright, do about fifty more. I'll get some obstacles to so we can practice agility. I should be back before you finished them."

"…Okay." In the distance Doc could hear Lightning's loud engine start again, and he could see the red racer in the corner of his eye take off again. He gritted his teeth as he looked back at the two brothers. "I have to finish this session with Lightnin' if you don't mind."

Adam shook his hood, "No! Go right ahead, Sa- er…'Sheriff' and I will go back into town to discuss this with some family. When you're done, maybe you can come and find us? We may need your '_quick mind_'."

"Alright," Doc nodded, "I will."

"I hope the kid didn't hear any of that…" Sheriff mumbled.

"I can just ask him if he heard anything. He knows he can't lie to me." Doc pointed out. Sheriff nodded and said no more. Doc said goodbye to both of them and rolled back towards the town to get those obstacles. Suddenly, he could hear a strong engine, and a familiar cobalt blue body with black racing stripes drove next to him, "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Just a discussion about…_something_ going on in Phoenix." Doc replied, not wanting to say something to give it away. Servina nodded, "I'm not nosy, so I'm not gonna ask what it was about. Looked pretty serious, though." She commented.

Doc exhaled, "I guess you could say that…"

"It wasn't something good was it?"

"No." the word slipped out before he could think. He instantly groaned at himself._ What's the matter with me? I can keep a secret, right? I've kept lots of secrets before…_.but he glanced at the beautiful young Viper driving beside him_…..yet….it feels incredibly wrong to keep one from her…_

"So I thought…I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out though, right?" She gave a hopeful smile at him.

Doc smiled back, but it quickly disappeared as his eyes met the town only a few feet away now…

"…I hope so…"

…

_A dark brown 1985 Diplomat, hiding in the shadows of an oak tree beside a junkyard, watched as an old 1951 Hudson Hornet and a pretty, young, 1998 Dodge Viper ACR drive into town. They drove together, and only a small amount of words came out of their lips. "Hmmm…both blue…both have blue eyes….and both are race models…."_

_He chuckled to himself, "My, my Mr. Fabulous…what's this lil' beauty that stands beside you…" he continued chuckling._

_Then a little camera popped out of his hood ornament and began talking pictures of the two as they made their way into town. Another object popped out from under his right headlight and buzzed…a communicator…_

_He answered it, "Yellow?"_

_A voice snorted, "Diego."_

_"Boss." he answered back boringly._

_"You got anything? Something of use in that town."_

_The Diplomat, Diego, laughed, "Oh-ho you bet I did." He sent the pictures to his 'Boss'._

_A moment of silence…then… "Well…I'll be damned…what do we have here?"_

_"It seems that Mr. Fabulous Failure couldn't keep his bumper out of Miss Beindauda's."_

_(A/N: LOL LANGUAGE… sorry lol that's kinda….negative. If you don't know what that meant…then don't try to know. If you do…well then yeah…)_

_"Perfect…more kin to kill means more pain for him…just as the stupid brute deserves."_

_Diego rolled his eyes, "Tell me again why you paid me to help you make him suffer?"_

_"That Viper would've been MY daughter if the damn Hornet didn't get in the way!"_

_"She probably would've been a Viper if you were her father…" The Diplomat muttered._

_"Shut up and get back to work! I want information on all of the shops, like we always do. I want any paintjob shops, banks, repair shops, clinics, anything that would be of value to me. Understood?" the aggressive voice demanded._

_"Yes, Boss."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_With an annoyed scowl, he rolled out of the shadows, and watched the Hornet and the Viper drive away, carrying objects in their tires. The Diplomat smirked evilly._

_"…Oh, Hudson. Such a pity that you must lose another precious jewel worth so much to you…"_

**End of Chapter**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! I'M SO EVIL! I TOLD you this story's gonna get dramatic! So much suspense coming! What's gonna happen next? Who's the Diplomat…who's the 'Boss'? Well you're gonna have to wait till next time (don't worry, it won't take nearly as long as it did for this new chapter.) :3**

**By the way, when I said Beindauda I did NOT mean Servina! That would just be plain wrong o_o. back in the other chapters to see who Diego might've referred to.**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! There's nothing wrong with leaving a comment…just a tiny one would be great! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING! :D**


End file.
